Broken Hearts
by Reborn Angel
Summary: When a group of unkown scouts were destined to protect the Moon Kingdom and its Moon Princess but love relationships and confusion stood between their destiny and themselves! Will love conquer it all? Or destroy it all?
1. Strange Vision

Strange Vision - Chapter 1  
  
____________________________  
  
This story used to be called Trouble At The Past. But...  
You might have read the past version of this story but I changed it since I wasn't pleased with the first chapter and could not complete the second chapter. So, here I am again off to a new start but same kind of plot. Though I will have some twists and turns into it and some new characters. I also changed the characters here and their personality. As you might have known before, I am not very good at making names, so these names are pretty much borrowed from other people who has their names and the name Aurora, I should thank Disney productions for coming up with such a beautiful name! Ok! Off to my new story but same title! Hope you like this better, Jammar-chan, Leni-chan! :D And of course, especially my readers.  
  
____________________________  
  
  
As the moon's light streamed through the window, making it's way through the dark shadows that creeped from the corners, an owl hooted loudly as he flew to the night. But in a silent, peaceful, brick house, a teenage girl was twististing and turning as she slept. After several minutes of twisting her body on the bed, she awoke with a bead of sweat on her forehead and the crane of her neck. Her iced-blue eyes stared widely at the wall, not once blinking. The girl gasped for breath trying to calm herself in the night.   
  
Finally catching her breath in the stale air that hung over her in the room, she stood up slowly, slipping on her night robe that was hanging by the chair beside her bed. Walking slowly with barefeet on the carpeted floor, she reached out for the window and unlocked it. Pushing open the window, she breathed in the cold, crisp breeze that rushed past her face. With satisfaction, she looked up her head, at the barren raven-black sky except for the silver moon that hung alone.   
  
Aurora felt her way back to her bed and sat down by the edge, not taking her eyes off the moon. Then she blinked and looked down at her hair. Stroking her silver hair, she wondered and pondered. She found it strange enough that the full moon was glowing brightly for four days straight. Yet, she found her dream even stranger than this. 'Could there be a connection?' she thought to herself.  
  
The dream was disturbing to her. In her dream her finger tips touched a golden circle.. Then it started to glow brighter and the brooch grew larger in front of her eyes. Then it faded but the light's brightness increased. She saw herself scream but no voice came out. Only silence. Then it took her in another scene. She was lying on the ground in front of a battle. However, she could not see the other eleven dark figures in front of her fighting others. Then she looked around her an there were four other people standing still beside her. But she could not see their faces but their outline only. Then that was it. This dream wasn't really scary but it seemed so real. And besides that fact, she had that same dream for four days too.  
  
She sighed and tried to ignore her dreams and everything around her. She shivered and lay down on her head. Soon, she was found asleep curled up in her silk gown.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
She shielded her eyes from the sun's rays and walked on alone. The dream she had last night still bothered her the whole day. Moreover she wasn't concentrating on her classes that day and she was falling behind in her subjects. She tucked strokes of golden blonde hair behind her ear that were hanging loose at the side of her head. As she neared her house, a blast of white light appeared before her, blinding her. She turned head covering her eyes and tried to scream, but she just couldn't. Thoughts whirled inside her then a sudden flash of her dream appeared.   
  
"No...It can't be! No...! It was just a dream..." she cried softly and fell on her knees. On the hard ground, she sniffled and shivered in fear.  
  
Suddenly, a gentle hand placed itself on her shoulders. Opening her eyes, she looked behind her only to see a girl with strawberry red hair and a pair of green eyes looking down at her. She looked down at Aurora with a worried look, "Hey! You ok?"   
  
Her troubled eyes made Aurora blushed in embarassment, "Yeah...I'm fine!" she looked down on the concrete ground, "I must have looked pretty silly on the ground talking to myself, huh?"   
  
The girl replied with a shake of her head and an uncertain laugh, "Oh, no! Not at all," she said with a light accent in her voice. "Actually...I was pretty worried when I saw you in the ground shaking and all! Ya' know?" She held out her hand waiting for Aurora to take it. Aurora gladly took her hand and stood up.   
  
"Thanks," she managed to say without a shaky voice. Wiping a bead of sweat on her forehead, she smiled finally. "You want to get ice cream or something," she asked, looking at the Creamy Yummy Shoppe across the street.  
  
"Sure! I'd like that!" the red-head said with a nod and a pleased smile.   
  
"So, what was up with what happened just then?" the girl asked Aurora, a little bit curious.  
  
"Oh, nothing..." Aurora answered with a guilty feeling inside her. She did not like lying but she couldn't tell anyone she was seeing things. They might think that she was crazy and needed serious help. 'But what if I do?' she thought but ignored the thought afraid. Trying to change the subject quickly, she said, "My name's Aurora! What's yours?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry..I should've introduced myself earlier. But all this excitement caught up with me..." she laughed nervously, "The name's Nikki!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
After having a long chat with her new friend, Nikki, she felt exhausted when she finally came home. Dragging herself to her bedroom upstairs, she collapsed on her bed and shut her eyes.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Above the rooftop of the Sheridan's home, a snow white owl watched Aurora enter the house. It's keen eyes following her footsteps, watching her carefully. 'So, this is her... Her majesty will be glad to know about this good news.'  
  
____________________________  
  
NOTE: Like the story so far? Any suggestions? I'd love to hear from you really soon! 


	2. Before the Ruins of the Kingdom

Before the Ruins of the Kingdom- Chapter 2  
  
____________________________  
  
Wow! I sure got lots of fans. *laughs out loud*  
Yup! I sure do have a lot of fans begging me to write more. And thanks to them, I got back to work on this story. I especially want to thank Jammar, Leni and Leisha for begging me to write more! Alright... here goes! I hope this is as good as the last one. And yes sis, I will be more than glad to use adorable Phoenix.  
  
____________________________  
  
The snow white owl blinked his yellow eyes as he sat there by the roof giving no single movement. Finally, giving one last hoot in the hot afternoon, of the present, the owl's wings sparkled like golden white pearls and was swallowed in the air. The owl teleported to the time gate and teleported himself to the past. As he stumbled back to the Moon Kingdom's palace's grounds, he tried to regain his balance on the ground. He stood staright, his broad shoulders tensed. He shook his head and mumbled, "How am I ever going to get the hang of transforming into an animal then back to a human?"  
  
"Assuming from your mumbling, you must find it hard transforming and de-transforming to another creature," said a pleasant voice behind him. The young man turned around, who looked surprise to see the queen standing before him.  
  
"My queen," he bowed down on his knees and took her hand to place a gentle kiss on it, "I have good news... and also bad news..."  
  
The queen's expression on her face didn't reveal any changes, "Alright then! Let's hear the good news first."  
  
"First of all your majesty, I have found the dear princess that you have longed to find. The bad news is, I think she lacks the training and will need more training than we expect. But the thing is, I don't know how we're going to find the right trainer and right traning place that is safe and unkown to evil."  
  
"Don't you worry yourself Phoenix," Queen Serenity said softly. "I know a friend who is a mighty ruler herself and a feirce warrior queen! She might have some free time available to train Aurora and her future companions. I shall contact as soon as possible." Then the conversation ended between the two and the queen departed as silent as she appeared.   
  
Phonix watched the queen disappear from the grounds. Turning away, he headed his way towards the front doors of the palace. As he entered the palace, his footstpes were echoed between the ceiling, and the well-polished marble foors. He looked at the white marble foor and examined his reflection. He has never ever remembered the palace's floors dirty. As he walked on, he was unaware of a small figure walking towards him.   
  
"Phoenix!" a voice exclaimed.  
  
Phoenix, startled by the loud voice turned around, his shoulders still tensed, only to find the Queen's daughter, the Moon Princess, Serena looking cheerful as ever. "Hello, princess. How was your day?"  
  
"Oh...ok!" Serena answered fiddling with her long odangos, "Phoenix..."she began with a sweet, innocent voice, "Why are you so serious and tense for? I mean! Can you just lighten up and get a girl?" Phoenix surged with anger but he knew better than to scream at the princess. Instead he took a deep breath and turned away. "You can't just ignore me like that Phoenix! Never ever turn your back to your future queen!" Phoenix had to silently laugh at that. It was true Serena is going to be queen but not for a long time... not until this whole chaos is done and dealed with... the right way.  
  
  
____________________________  
  
So what do you think so far? Cool? Bad? Needs improvement? Tell me your opinions. I've decided to stop here to keep the suspence. Now, you have heard from both the past and present. 


	3. An Arragement Made

An Arragement Made - Chapter 3  
  
When Queen Serenity was alone in her chamber, she sat on the edge on her bed thinking quietly. Her people and kingdom was at stake and she knew that the scouts wouldn't be able to take this evil force coming towars them alone. Therfore they needed help... From the present. It seemed like a dumb thing to do since the girls she was planning to take were untrained. But they were her only hope. She stood up and glanced at her reflection on the mirror. Then hastily, she opened the door of her chamber and dashed out only to bump to one of her loyal subjects.   
  
A smile appeared on her face and said to the man before her, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Nowhere your majesty," the man answered, his face flushed in crimson, "Is there anything I can do to serve you today?"  
  
"Actually, yes," Queen Serenity stated, "Is it possible if you could call Queen Sabetha and tell her to come here as soon as possible! It's urgent and I need her help."  
  
With that, the man nodded his head, bowed and left without another word. Queen Serenity went down the kitchen and asked the royal chefs to fix a pleasant dinner for the family and her guest. 'It's going to be a long day,' she thought.  
  
Suddenly, she saw Phoenix who was talking to Serena but obviously wasn't interested in making a conversation with the princess. She approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I know it is tough to get along with Serena sometimes, but believe me. You and the princess will get along just fine."   
  
"Believe me your majesty, that's the last thing I would expect," Phoenix replied, with a sour look on his face.  
  
"Now, Phoenix. What did my daughter say?"  
  
"Nothing... She just needs to learn how to keep her most of her opinions locked in that big mouth of hers!" he snapped then saw the surprised look on the Queen. He sighed, suddenly regretting what he said, "I'm sorry... I should have sa..."  
  
But the queen interrupted him before he could finish his sentence, "It's quite alright. You're right! The princess has a lot to learn," then cleared her throat, "Speaking of learning, I have invited Queen Sabetha, the one who shall train the scouts...that is if she accepts the invitation and the challenge. She is very hard to convince and if you do convince her, it would be one of your greatest accomplishments."  
  
Phoenix just nodded, not knowing what to say. Then he decided to change the subject, "What should we do to convince those girls in the present to come to the past?"  
  
"We don't have to Phoenix. They have no choice but to join their trainer to train their skills."  
  
"But what if they refuse to cooperate?" Phoenix questioned.  
  
"Phoenix, I'm hoping they won't and I have a feeling Aurora will be the ne to convince the ones who refuse to become a senshi..." she looked at Phoenix's expression and realized he still wasn't convinced, "Alright! Phoenix, I know Aurora. She's not like any girl you see walking by. She takes everything seriously and what is good is close to her heart! She will believe and accept her mission."  
  
"Ok my queen! I understand, but I still don't see how..."  
  
"Time will come and tell us Phoenix,"she commented, "We just need to be patient."  
  
Queen Serenity swept pass him and bumped into the man she ordered to send word to Sabetha. "Your highness, she has accepted your invitation. She will be here shortly." Serenity let him go.  
  
After two hours...  
  
The royal family were around the dining table, having a formal dinner. Serena sitting beside her cousin, who despites her childish attitude. She was wearing her long lavender velvet gown with tiny jewels by the collar of the dress. Her hair, which obviously took hours to perfection, was curled and put up instead of two meatballs on her head. Phoenix sat on his chair uncomfortably, and looked at the nervous expression of the queen's face. He adjusted his collar and his tie over and over again, waqiting and waiting, druing the suspence that hanged over the dinner table. Queen Sabetha however, was quietly eating her dinner and complementing the chef's well done dinner!   
  
'Can't she see our eager and hopeful look on our faces? Shouldn't you know something is going on?' Phoenix asked himself.  
  
Serena, trying to make a good expression agreed to almost everything Queen Sabetha was saying. Finally, when desert was done, Queen Serenity, Queen Sabetha and Phoenix entered the large living room, while Serena excused herself to her room. Phoenix followed the two friends behind slowly, attemting to think of what might happen and how to try to convince this queen to train the scouts.   
  
Almost, in a blink of an eye, Queen Serenity cleared her throat and took a seat on the chair. Queen Sabetha took the seat across her while Phoenix took his place behind Serenity. After a quiet moment, Sabetha spoked up, "Alright! Serenity what is it that you want? I know you wouldn't have called me to just have a nice, delicious dinner! I know you better than that and you know it!"  
  
"Ok! Fine! You caught me," Queen Serenity, smiling, her eyes glinting with hopefulness!, "I want you to help me out! And I really do need it! I want you to train the scouts from the present time and help them learn the basics and knowledge about their power! It's the only way to save this kingdom! Please Sabetha! You have to do this for me! For the people! For the children!" Her voice was pleading, and she was almost ready to get on her knees. ALMOST!  
  
"Slow down darling," Sabetha replied, putting a hand above Serenity's own hand to calm her, "I will! I will do that! Just please... please don't sound so hopeless and desperate!" She paused and tried to put her thoughts together into words, "I will go to the present and set everything up the way they should happen. They will find their lockets..." And so on. The discussion and plans took 1 hour to discuss and Phoenix was getting tired but he knew better than to leave.  
  
Finally, Sabetha realized the time and decided it was time to leave and put her plan to work soon...  
  
____________________________  
  
NOTE: I guess this isn't the best chapter is it? And are you glad now Leni that it isn't too short even though it sounds really bad? Any ideas of how I could improve this chapter? TELL ME! 


End file.
